una flor hermosa
by Mc.Star
Summary: sakura es una hermosa chica que se muda de suna a konoha y va a un nuevo colegio donde ha llamado la antencion de los todos los chicos y ocurren muchas cosas divertidas! sakuXmulti
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Haruka: SAKURA! tienes que levantarte SAKURA! ... Levantate !

Sakura: HAAAAAAA! QUE PASO Mama me asustaste podrians deja de gritar cada mañana pareces loca

Haruka: perdon hija esque tú no te levantabas rapido y esque estoy emocionada, porque hoy es tu primer dia de clases

Sakura: sii estoy super emocionada con mi nuevo colegio, pero voy a extrañar a todos mis amigos de suna

Haruka: bueno hija ya tendras nuevos amigos aquí en konoha…hu! Mira que hora es apurate o llegaras tarde

Sakura: ok ya bajo mama porfavor puedes tener listo mi convertible rojo

Haruka: pero pense que yo te podia ir a dejar

Sakura: pero mama es el primer dia de clases y tu ya me quieres avergonzar, solo ten listo mi convertible porfavor

Haruka: ok hija como quieras pero hubiera querido poder hacerlo como cuando eras niña TT-TT

**5 minutos despues…**

Sakura bajo las escaleras con una blusa roja de mangas largas con un estampado de rosas rosadas y amarilla en ella que resaltban su pequeña cintura de aguja, con un pantalon tubo negro que hacia que sus largas piernas resltaran aun mas de lo que resaltarian y unos zapatos convers rojo cerza .

Sakura: bueno mama como sabes ya me voy al colegio

Haruka: pero sakura no has desallunado nada

Sakura: pero mama ya voy llegando tarde y tusabes que es malo llegar al primer dia en un nuevo colegio tarde !

Haruka: pero almenos llevate esta manzana par que la comas en el camino al colegio

Sakura: ok mama nos vemos mas tarde chaoo

Haruka: ok sakura nos vemos, adios hija suerte en tu primer dia

En el colegio….

**PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL**

sakura llego a su colegio en su convertible rojo cereza, parquio su carro cerca de la entrada del colegio y debajo de un arbol que le daba sobra bajo del carro sin antes tomar su mochila y su celular cuando entro al colegio todos los chicos se quedaron babiando en el piso y soñandoen el espacio_(porque sakura hera hermosa no se los dije?)_ luego fue a la oficina de la directora para presentarse y para que que le dieran su horario de clases y su casillero , su casillero el 212 estaba en el primer piso alado de una cancha de tenis donde dos chicas estaban practicando, sono el timbre y ella vio que su primera clase era matematicas en el segundo piso en el aula 112 espiro prundamente y toco la puerta, cuando entro a su clase…

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE**

Yo estaba hablando con naruto uno de mis mejores amigos es un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes sobre como termine con mi novia karin porque la descubri besandose con ryo un chico de cabello marron y hojos violetas de segundo año en una heladeria cerca del colegio , cuando escucho que tocan la puerta del salon y entra una hermosa chica de cabello rosa y unos impactantes ojos jade que casi se me cae la baba que me hiso perder la consentracion de lo que estaba hablando con naruto _(jajaj me encanta eso) _nunca habia visto a una chica asi en toda mi corta vida… pero al parecer no fui el unico que pensab eso ya que todos los chicos del salon estaban igual o peor que yo, y esto hacia que la chica nueva se sonrojara, que linda se veia asi ¡que estoy diciendo ¡ mejor voy a pensar en otra cosa

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NARUTO**

Cuando la vi por primera vez entar por la puerta supe que ella era la chica con la que queria estar mi corazon empeso a latir mas rapido y me quede con la boca abierta pero vi que sasuke tambien la estaba mirando y me puse un poco celoso porque sasuke siempre tiene a todas las chicas que el quiera pero eso se termino porque ella se va a quedar conmigo

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA**

Cuando entreal salon vi a un chico de perlo de culo de pollo mirandome con sus ojos onix el tenia una camiseta roja que decia QUE MIRAS! En ella y me puse super nerviosa ¿poque todos me estan mirando? Pense, pero me di cuenta que no me habia presentado con los que ahora serian mis compañeros de clase

Sakura: hola a todos me llamo sakura haruno y vengo de suna quiero que todos porfabor cuiden de mi

**PUNRO DE VISTA NORMAL**

Todos los chicos estaban atonitos y como 10 segundos Despues de que sakura dijera su dicurso Todos los chicos del salon emperson a aplaudir y silvar super fuerte que hiso que sakura se sonrojara como loca, pero eso no es nada porque unos chicos de la anda empesaron a decir cosas como:

TIENES NOVIOO?

QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO

CASATE CONMIGO!

CALLENSE ELLA ES MIA

NO MIAAA!

Y muchas cosas po el estilo Asi paso toda la clase ya que el profesor estaba leyedo un libro y dejo que los estudiante conversaran etre si. (Ya se imaginaran quien es no)

Cuanso sono el timbre y sakura fue a su siguiente clase, ciencias naturales, cuando estro la profesora kurenai le dijo que se sentra a lado de naruto.

Kurenai: naruto levanta la mano

Sakura: garcias

Sakura se fue a sentar

Naruto : hola me llamo naruto como estas sakura chan

Sakura : muy bien naruto gracias por preguntar. Dijo sakura con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que naruto se sonrojara como tomate y ya que sasuke que estaba viendo esa ecena se enfado mucho con su sonriente amigo

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE**

Como se atreva naruto a sonrojarse enfrente de mi sakura! Espera dije mi sakura? Pero si nisiquiera la conosco como me puede gustar o como puedo estar enamorado porque yo no me he enamorado o si? A quien engaño ella me encanta , es la chiga mas hermosa que habian visto sus ojos y queia que fuera suya y va a ser suya cueste lo que cuete dijo sasuke con una sonrisa arroganteque se dibujo en su rostro .


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL**

Cuando sakura salio de la clase de ciencias naturales con naruto no se dio cuenta que sasuke los estaba siguiendo (celosoo!) a la cafeteria, porque era hora del almuerzo

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NARUTO**

Cuando sakura y yo ibamos a la cafeteria senti que alguien nos seguia y efectivamente hai estaba sasuke detrás de nosotros sigiendonos como un acosador , cuando entramos a la cfeteria nos sentamos y sasuke se nos hacerco

**PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL**

Sasuke: naruto no me vas a presentar a esta hermosa chica

Naruto: ella es sakura y ya no molestes sasuke teme

Sakura se rio un poco cuando naruto de sasuke teme y esto hiso que sasuke se enfadara mucho

Sasuke: callate baka

Naruto: teme

Sasuke: baka

Naruto: temeee!

Sasuke: bakaaaa

Sakura: ya callense paresen dos niños pequeños

Al escuchar este comentario los dos se sonrojaron como tomates

Sakura: asi esta mucho mejor

**RIINNN! (LA CAMPANA)**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA**

Cuando iba a mi siguiente clase no estab prestando atencion y tropese con un chicoo

Sakura: lo siento mucho estaba distraida

¿: A no te preocupes yo tambien estaba distraido

Sakura: hola me llamo sakura

¿: yo soy deidara y dime sakura que clase tienes

Sakura: yo tengo arte

Deidara: enserio yo tambien podriamos ir juntos

Sakura: enserio q bien porque no sabia donde era la clase jejejej

Deidara: bueno es poraqui sigueme

**En la clase de arte**

Deidara : aquí es la sala de arte linda

Sakura: gracias

Deidara: ven te voy a presentar a sasori danna

Deidara: sasoriii danna

Sasori: que quieres te he dicho mil veses que no me llames asi

Deidara: mira te quiero presentar a sakura es una amiga mia

Sasori: hola sakura, oye deidara desde cuando tienes amigas

Deidara: callate! Pues desde ahora, que no ves

Sakura: ya chicos dejen de peliar y vamos a sentarnos

En eso entra sasuke y ve a sakura hablar con deidara y sasori

Sasuke: oiga dejen de hablar con mi sakuaraa!

Deidara y sasori: tu sakura?

Sasuke: si mia

Sasuke esta bien loco, parece un acosador

Sakura: olle ni te conosco y ya soy tuya no me hagas reir ademas yo no soy de nadiee

Deidara: si ella tiene razon

Sasuke:y a ti quien te pidio su opinion, y tu sakura seras mia cueste lo que cueste

Deidara: y a este que?

Sasori: se le safo un tornillo

Sakura: si….

**PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL**

Al dia siguiente sakura se puso un vestido negro con flores de sakura y unos tacos negros

Cuando llego al colegio naruto fue corriendo don de ella

Naruto: sakura chan hoy ay 3 estudiantes nuevos

Sakura: ho enserio

**En clase de matematicas**

Kakashi: ho tenemos 3 alumnos nuevos pasen

?: hola me llamo…

**SAKURA PUNTO DE VISTA**

Cuando el maestro dijo que los estudiantes nuevos pasaran mis ojos se ensancharon porque mi peor pesadilla entro por la puerta….

Sakura: ho no GARAA!

-continuara


End file.
